


We'll See

by followsrabbit



Series: practical magic [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followsrabbit/pseuds/followsrabbit
Summary: Eva is not dating Chris. No matter what he and her Divination homework say.





	We'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was very torn about Eva's Hogwarts house (I could definitely see Hufflepuff for her too).

Eva didn’t know that she believed in Divination, only that she was good at it. That whatever she made up about her tea leaves, her tarot cards, her crystal ball was exactly what Professor Trelawney was looking for. Every time.

Of course half the school would consider the only class that came remotely easily to her a complete joke.

To be fair— _she’d_  signed up for it as a joke in third year, back when she was still friends with Ingrid and crushing on Jonas. Back when Ingrid had thought it sounded like fun, Jonas had thought it sounded like a hoax, and Eva had thought it sounded like an easy way to bond with one and mess with the other.

But here she was, three years later, no longer friends with Ingrid, no longer crushing on Jonas, and still going strong with Professor Trelawney.

Now, shuffling her tarot cards in the library, Eva squinted from her Celtic Cross spread to her tarot journal. For all that Trelawney claimed she had the makings of a seer, she couldn’t just look at the cards and know what to make of them. She knew what they all _meant,_ of course. Contrary to Jonas’s teasing, she did put some effort into her studies. There was the Fool card for new beginnings; the Page of Cups for new possibilities; the Empress for growth or fertility or motherhood or _something_. All the rest for something else.

She picked the right cards, according to every grade she’d ever received. Deciding on one interpretation though—

Eva shrugged, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and started jotting down notes about the Fool.

That part always felt like dumb luck.

None of the cards warned her that a familiar black bag was about to flop down on her table, set there by an even more familiar Slytherin. “You look hot when you’re telling the future.”

Eva rolled her eyes up from her cards. “Hi, Chris.” He was already sitting beside her, leaning towards her, close enough to touch. Probably going to touch her. Probably going to get them both into trouble with Madam Pince before they left. (It was a miracle of good timing and quick exits that they hadn’t both been banned from the library after their last attempt at studying together.)

His tongue darted out across his lips. “Now you’re supposed to tell me that I look hot too. Where’s your Gryffindor chivalry?”

Tilting her head in mock contemplation, Eva flipped a new card over from her stack. “Sorry. The cards think you should try again tomorrow.” Then one more. “And that Gryffindor chivalry doesn’t apply to Slytherins.”

Chris scooted his chair even closer to hers, dropping his eyes to hers. “Not even to your boyfriend?”

She pressed her lips together, but didn’t quite manage to swallow her giggle as she plucked another card from the top of the deck. Without bothering to look at it, she added, “The cards also say that I’m not your girlfriend.”

Chris’s grin struck her before the reason for it did. “Really?” _So_ smug, from his face to his voice to his posture.

Her own smile hitched as she followed Chris’s gaze down to the card she’d just drawn. The Lovers. One of the prettiest cards in her whole deck, if also marked by the most explicit artwork. Naked bodies intertwined, lips not quite touching, eyes trained pensively over each other’s shoulders.

They’d been arguing about whether or not they were together since last weekend, after one of their (admittedly frequent) Room of Requirements hook-ups. She’d been doing a solid job of staying strong so far, and wasn’t about to let her tarot cards ruin her resolve. No matter how many times Chris declared himself her boyfriend.

She liked how things were between them now—hooking up at most parties, hanging out together with Noora and William most weekends. She’d seen him in a relationship. She’d seen _herself_ in a relationship. That road wouldn’t lead anywhere but jealousy and heartbreak, with a side of awkwardness, and she liked the benefits of their friendship too much for that. Never mind if her chest went warm every time Chris called her his girlfriend.

Eva didn’t say any of this, only shoved her shoulder against his and huffed another breath of laughter. “That was a coincidence.”

“Or your cards think you’re my girlfriend.”

“It wasn’t a real reading. That’s not even the whole meaning of the card.”

Chris reached for said card, fingering its golden edges. “Explain it to me then.”

She squinted at him. “You want me to explain tarot to you.” No one, except maybe Vilde, wanted to hear her talk about Divination—and Vilde was really only looking for a pep talk about her future, not an honest to Merlin reading.

He just nodded. “Tell me my future, gf.”

And even though he was being ridiculous, definitely not taking her seriously—he was still looking at her seriously enough, waiting for her to explain seriously enough. Eva coughed, and took the card from him. “Right. So the deck is divided into major arcana cards and minor arcana cards. This would be one of the major ones.” She trailed off, waiting for his eyes to glaze over or for him to pull her in for a kiss and then off into the stacks.

Chris nodded for her to go on, playing with the ends of her hair.

"And it can be about a new love or relationship,” she admitted, earning a wide grin from her not-a-boyfriend. “But also about a serious decision.”

Another nod. “Like whether or not we should get together.”

Eva shook her head, even as she slid her smile against his lips and toyed with his tie. “Maybe you should read the cards,” she murmured between soft kisses.

Stroking the strip of bare skin that lay between her skirt and her knee socks with his free hand, Chris nodded his chin against hers and said, “Pick them for me.”

Pulling far enough away to slant another skeptical look at him, Eva shrugged at his insistent eyebrows, and leaned back to shuffle the deck. “Just a simple spread.”

Chris watched the movements of her hands, of the cards without blinking. Then, after a few more moments—“Now.”

Eva paused, spread the cards out facedown in a half-circle across the study table, and then ran her hand above their edges. “Do you even believe in tarot cards?” she asked, almost smirking, but mostly concentrating. Looking for the cards that felt the warmest, the most loaded with energy.

His voice and eyes dipped, husky to the point of cheesiness. “I believe in you.”

She halted, hand suspended above the cards, and then scooped them back together into a pile.

“Something distract you?” Chris asked, too innocently.

Eva wrapped her arms around his neck, and tugged his face to hers. “Shut up.”

* * *

Later, in the dustiest of Hogwarts' many stacks, Madam Pince caught Eva with her legs wrapped around Chris’s waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands wrapped around her hips.

They received a detention and a stern warning that _she and her boyfriend should restrict their library activities to studying_. Chris’s grin lasted all the way into the Great Hall.

“She thinks I’m your boyfriend,” he whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her cartilage.

Eva rolled her eyes, but relaxed against him when he wrapped an arm around her waist. “We’ll see.”


End file.
